Talk:Scream (2)/@comment-5384842-20120817073833
The season finale! It's a pity it's already over, but at least now I can concentrate on school which is also important ^^ First of all, I'd like to say that I really loved the music in this episode! It all seemed so right, in the right scene at the right moment with the right song. Music makes everything stronger ;) Also I want to say that though we haven't seen the full play I really would love to, because such a great play has never been shown on my school! It looked very big and good. Sadly I have to confess I didn't cry in this episode, what I did in all the others… But I felt my heart pounding like crazy, so that makes it up. And then the main plots. I didn't understand Clare at all in this episode?! First she didn't want to tell Miss Oh. I was glad Eli already did otherwise she would be left alone again with her problems. And then the stupid idea of placing nude pictures on his computer. I was disappointed in Katie to not stop her. But I do liked their interaction together! This friendship is already epic. I'd like to see more of Clatie. I was very relieved when Clare finally came to her senses and didn't go through with her plan. And I liked how she made up with Eli at the end. I loved the scenes with the niners in. They are all so close and Owen was a really good brother. Though I thought they found him too fast. They should have built up the tension a bit. But I was glad they found him right on time before the play. I had to laugh with Tristan laying randomly on a desk singing xD That is so Tristan. Tori giving him his first kiss was cute, but it would have been priceless if it was Zig ^^ Actually Tristan is funny in every scene. Like when Fab gives him the compliment, I couldn't stop laughing. He is so innocent, reminds me of the old cute Degrassi in season 1, where drama was caused by first period, canteen food and rivalry between friends. OMG, probably I'm in minority here, but I loved the chemistry between Adam and Becky! Becky is turning to the human side and I like it. Somebody already suggested yesterday that Becky should play the part of Jules as a transgender. I liked the idea, but thought it was impossible since she never was in rehearsals or had anything to do with the play. Guess not! It was a real surprise it actually happened. Becky take a step forward here! At the end I was afraid for a moment that somebody in the room wouldn't like the play and cause a tumult, but luckily it all went well and had a happy ending. I hope that Eclare can be drama free for a while, so we can give other characters the drama and let Eclare live a long healthy joyful relationship. Amen.